


Exhaustion And Cuddles

by Random_Nerd3



Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Because it's me, Cuddles For Reggie, Declarations Of Love, Everyone Is Gay, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Pre - Death, Reggie's Flannel Is A Security Blanket, Reggie's Shitty Parents, Soft Ending, Soft Kisses, except for a bit of angs, himbos in love, i can't write something without angst being in it, pure fluff, this is all soft, with a side of angst fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Reggie's crashing hard from weeks of back to back performances and his parents fighting with each other. Luckily he's got some pretty great bandmates who help him get the good night's sleep he deserves.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: All Things JatP By Random_Nerd3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 434





	Exhaustion And Cuddles

The high from their performance was starting to wear off and Reggie suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion crash through him as the band entered the studio. They spent longer than usual at the club after they played, Luke wanted to start networking Sunset Curve’s music more and a few agency reps happened to be in the area. Luke’s recent pushing for them to play more often at different clubs every night was starting to take its toll on Reggie and he knew it. Normally Reggie would be all for pushing their sound to the masses, but his parents had been fighting more often than not recently and last night he was only able to get around three hours of sleep. 

To say he was exhausted was sugar coating it.

Once they finally left the venue Reggie trailed behind Alex and Luke as they led the way back to their studio garage. Their mindless conversation helped Reggie stay awake as he stumbled along the sidewalk behind them, bass strapped to his back. When they finally returned to their garage Reggie ignored his friend’s concerned looks as he made a beeline straight for Luke’s couch after he returned his beloved instrument to it’s stand. “Anyone else feel like they’re about to pass out?” He asked as his vision started to get filled with little black dots. Reggie’s back fell against the couch as he pulled his flannel on backwards to use it as a makeshift blanket. Luke was at his side in an instant, Alex hovering nearby in case he was needed.

“Reggie, are you okay?” Luke asked, wrapping an arm around him. Reggie relaxed into his touch, and Luke’s smile immediately made him feel better. A wave of anxiety started to itch up his spine as he shuddered, his father’s voice haunting his mind.

“Fine,” Reggie said as he tiredly ran a hand through his hair, “just tired.” A look of guilt crossed Luke’s face,

“I’m sorry. I’ve been pushing us too hard lately. We can cancel the gig for next week so you can rest up.” Luke stifled a yawn, and Alex pulled a blanket over them, joining them on the couch. 

“He’s not the only one who needs to rest up Luke,” Alex pointed out as the three of them curled into each other, limbs a tangled mess on the too-small couch. Luke reached up and started to run his guitar-calloused hands through Reggie’s hair. Reggie hummed to himself as he let himself get wrapped up in the warmth and support of his friends. They were more than just friends at this point. If he was being completely honest with himself, Alex and Luke were quickly becoming his family more than his parents ever hoped to be.

“How bad are your parents getting?” Luke asked suddenly, pausing his hair-petting motion. Reggie grumbled unintelligible complaints and tried to get Luke to go back to running his hand through his hair. Alex took up the task and Reggie burrowed his face into the drummer’s chest in both thanks, and as a way to avoid the question. “ _ Reggie _ ,” Luke insisted when he didn’t say anything.

“I’m dealing with it…” Reggie mumbled. The presence of his friends grounded him, helping him stay in the present and not think back to his parent’s more recent fight.

“You don’t have to deal with it _ alone _ ,” Luke reminded him. Reggie hummed softly, basking in the solidity of his friends. He was safe here, he could tell them the truth. They wouldn’t yell at him for feeling sad or upset like his dad does. Luke and Alex were  _ not _ his parents, they were his boyfriends, and they loved him almost more than he loved them.

“Sometimes it’s just hard.” Reggie said, surprising himself. They settled into a comfortable level of silence, Luke humming a soft unwritten melody. “You’re both really comfy,” Reggie said. Luke let out a soft chuckle, the sound vibrating in his chest.

“Glad to hear you think so,” Alex said as he continued to paw through Reggie’s hair. Luke nodded,

“What Alex said. It’s probably the five different sweatshirts he’s always wearing.” Alex reached over Reggie and whacked Luke’s head. Luke feigned being hurt, wincing as he rubbed the spot Alex hit.

“Dumbass, he likes  _ me _ better!” Alex said teasingly, pulling Reggie closer to him. Luke snuggled closer to Reggie, not liking the fact that Alex stole him.

“Nuh huh!” Luke whined, trying to get Reggie’s attention by pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Reggie just smiled as he nuzzled into Alex’s chest, letting Luke flop on top of him.

“I like both of you,” Reggie said, settling the argument for the time being. “Now shut up. I’m trying to sleep.” Reggie buried his face into Alex’s sweatshirt, finally allowing himself the chance to relax completely.

“You deserve it,” Luke mumbled as he started to hum the same song from earlier. The melody wrapped around Reggie like a protective blanket, protecting him from the harm of the outside world. The lullaby was calming and Reggie couldn’t help but wonder if it was something Emily had sung to Luke whenever  _ he _ had trouble sleeping.

“‘S pretty,” Reggie muttered, eyelids growing heavier. Luke hummed in appreciation as Alex started to run his hands through  _ his _ hair. “Love you,” he whispered, eyes finally closing. The world around him grew dark, but Reggie knew no matter what happened while he was sleeping his friends would keep him safe.

“We love you too Reg,” Luke whispered as Reggie was finally able to fall into one of the most peaceful naps he’s had for weeks.


End file.
